


Knowing You Like the Back of My Hand.

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Beta Haung Ren Jun, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jungwoo, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Polyamory, University, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Na Jaemin was a lot of things. What most people don’t know about him is that he is a phenomenal dancer and rapper, and with a fair singing voice to boot. And let’s not forget his knack for photography. But most people know that since he’s a photography major and is always attached to his camera. He was kind, caring, and smart. Another thing that most people don’t know about him is that Jaemin is a very loyal friend and lover. He has been deemed the mother hen of their group, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he is an omega. Jaemin was very different from most omegas. Yes, he was very nurturing and doted on almost everyone regardless of rather or not they were older than him, he had a bit of a bite to him also. Where most omegas are supposed to be very submissive and quiet, Jaemin is one of the most stubborn people that you will ever meet in your life, and he’s not afraid to stand up for his friends and others. He’s also a horrible liar, he couldn’t tell a fib to save his life.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: In Another World Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Knowing You Like the Back of My Hand.

Na Jaemin was a lot of things. What most people don’t know about him is that he is a phenomenal dancer and rapper, and with a fair singing voice to boot. And let’s not forget his knack for photography. But most people know that since he’s a photography major and is always attached to his camera. He was kind, caring, and smart. Another thing that most people don’t know about him is that Jaemin is a very loyal friend and lover. He has been deemed the mother hen of their group, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he is an omega. Jaemin was very different from most omegas. Yes, he was very nurturing and doted on almost everyone regardless of rather or not they were older than him, he had a bit of a bite to him also. Where most omegas are supposed to be very submissive and quiet, Jaemin is one of the most stubborn people that you will ever meet in your life, and he’s not afraid to stand up for his friends and others. He’s also a horrible liar, he couldn’t tell a fib to save his life. And these are some of the qualities that both Renjun and Jeno love about their mate, they know him better than they know themselves. Though that is probably because they’ve been friends since they were in diapers. Well, Jeno and Jaemin have been best friends since they were in diapers. Well, Jeno and Jaemin have been best friends since they were in diapers, and Renjun came along into the picture when they were 11. They’ve been together ever since and started dating right before their senior year of high school. (That was a very interesting, and turbulent summer, that they all don’t like to talk about and their friends love to mock them about.) And now they’re recently mated and our in their second year of college. All-in-all they’ve had a pretty good life so far. All three of them are in love and they live in an apartment off-campus and all three are doing well in their studies. Of course, not everything is all smiles and rainbows though. Sometimes they bicker and argue like they’re children again. And then there are other times when they have gone full days and one time almost a week. That particular fight had been so bad that Jaemin had grabbed his stuff, and left and moved temporarily into his older brother’s apartment that he shared with his mate. And that had left only Renjun and Jeno in the apartment, where they avoided each other like the plague and Jeno had slept on their couch for a week. That hadn’t been a good period for any of them.

Though one of the many things that they all learned from each other and that particular situation was that they all needed to communicate more with each other. And since then they have all gotten to the point where they can read each other like open books. And at the current moment, the book of Na Jaemin is currently showing them all of the warning signs that he is sick. For example he was clingy. Though that’s nothing normal with Jaemin, he was a naturally clingy person after all. But his clinginess was even worse than normal though when he was sick. Having a growth attached to you still gave you more personal space than Jaemin will. Another way to tell if he’s sick is that Jaemin always runs hot when he’s ill. Normally Jaemin’s core body temperature is always around absolute zero.(Or that’s what Jeno says when Jaemin goes to cuddle him and complains about how cold his feet always are.) And the fact that he steals their sweatshirts,(mainly Jeno’s, but sometimes Renjun’s even though he’s smaller than him) since he’s always cold. Though all of them know that it’s a crock of bull. Jaemin takes their hoodies because of their scents. Once sure fire way to calm Jaemin down when he’s stressed out it to give him something that either had Renjun’s or Jeno’s scent on it. It normally doesn’t solve all of their problems, but it’s a quick and easy fix to a problem they have more than any of them. Another warning sign that Jaemin might be sick is his appetite. Out of all 3 of them Jeno normally eats the most and Renjun eats the least. Jaemin himself though just bounces between the two of them on the spectrum depending on the situation. If he’s on one of his cycles or heat he cant eat both Jeno and his brothers Jisung and Jaehyun under the table. And when he’s sick he can make Renjun look like he could eat a whole whale. Which is exactly what was going on today. Renjun has to practically force feed Jaemin breakfast when he’s like this. And something was telling him that it was going to be a long day. 

“Hey, morning Babe.” Renjun said as he saw Jaemin walk into the kitchen while he was making breakfast. Jeno was in the shower, getting ready for his day so it was just the two of them in the kitchen. Jaemin mumbled something that he couldn’t quite catch as he sat down at the island and put his head down. “Jaemin-ah, what’s wrong?” Renjun aked as he put a plate of toast and a cup of coffee in front of him. He got a mumble in response. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, I don’t speak mumble.” Renjun said sarcastically. That remark actually got the omega to lift his head. “I said that nothing is wrong, now leave me alone.” He bit out as he put his head back down into his arms. Renjun sighed and rolled his eyes at his lover. Another thing about Jaemin when he was sick was his horrible mood swings. Jaemin could bite your head off with the best of them when he was sick enough. It was easier to piss him off and get him in a bad mood. “Fine be moody you little…” Renjun mumbled to himself as he turned his attention back to the stove. 

Renjun was so distracted with making breakfast that he wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings. So he jumped a little bit when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. “Hmm.. Sorry Babe,”Jeno whispered in his ear. Renjun turned around in his loose hold to smack him on the chest. “Jerk, you scared the crap out of me.” Renjun told him with a laugh. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”Jeno told him as he went in for a kiss. And it was then that he finally noticed that Jeno was only in a towel and he was still kind of wet from his morning shower. “How is he?” Jeno mumbled against his lips as he nodded his head towards Jaemin who seemed to be asleep on the counter. Renjun huffed out a sigh before answering him. “He’s sick, and moody, but won’t admit it.” He told him. “Why don’t you go over and try and work your magic on him before I strangle his ass.” Jeno laughed at the beta and let go of him to go and check on their omega. As he did that he turned his attention back to the stove, though he smiled and blushed to himself as Jeno had turned around to smack him on the ass. He loved those two idiots. 

Jeno approached his omega carefully. Even though he loved and trusted him completely, the alpha was still terrified of him when he got in his moods. Jaemin was a very nice, kind, and bubbly person, but when his mood swings hit he could be a force to be reckoned with.  
“Jaemin-ah, baby are you awake?” Jeno asked him softly as he came to sit down next to him at the island. He got a groan in response. And Jaemin raised his head up to look at his other lover. “What?” He asked him in a hoarse whisper. Jeno could tell that he wasn’t feeling well, but he also knew that regardless of what he said or did Jaemin would still go and try to attend his classes anyway. He loved Jaemin he really did, but sometimes he could be an idiot. “Nothing, Injunie just wanted me to check and see if you were awake so he could finish breakfast.” Jeno told him. Jaemin nodded his head, signaling that he heard and understood what he was being told. “That’s fine, I’m not hungry.” Jaemin mumbled into the sleeves of his (Jeno’s) hoodie. 

Jeno was a bit taken aback by that. Normally Jaemin is always starving in the mornings, unless he was either sick or in heat. When his heat cycle would hit, he’d be so nauseous in the mornings during it, and then all of a sudden he’d turn into this ravenous black hole as the week progressed. And since his heat was still a little bit away that these symptoms wouldn’t pop up, there’s only one option it could be. Jaemin may be known to skip lunch or dinner, especially if he’s stressed or something, but he always eats breakfast without fail. So it didn’t take much more than that to convince him that his boyfriend was sick. 

After making sure that boyfriend number 1 wasn’t going anywhere, Jeno headed back into the kitchen to go and talk to boyfriend number 2. “Well?” Renjun asked him before he even got fully into the area in the kitchen he was in. “Yep, he’s sick.” Jeno told him as he walked up to stand beside him. “How long do you give him this time?” “I give him until his second class before he caves in at the latest.” Jeno shook his head at him. Was it a good thing that they take bets on their omega mate when he’s ill, but what else can you do? “I bet he doesn’t even make it through his first class, and I kind of hope he doesn’t because he has Hyuck in there with him to take care of him, and he’s all by himself in his second class.” Jeno told him. Renjun nodded his head humming along to what his alpha was saying. “I do kind of hope that you’re right, but say that you’re wrong,”Renjun said as he leaned away from the stove and closer to Jeno. “What do I get if I win the bet?” He purred at him. “Hmm,.. well that depends what it is that you want in return for it…” Jeno asked him seductively. “Well, then I’ll guess you’ll have to find out about that if I win.” The two of them were caught up in their own world that they didn’t notice when Jaemin had gotten up from his seat and began to make his way over to them. 

“Hey, if you two are done with your early morning flirting, I’m going to go ahead and head out so that I can study before class.” He told them. “I’ll see you guys later, love you.” He told them as he kissed both of them on the cheek. When they heard the door shut behind him after a few minutes the two of them turned to each other. “He’s sick.” Jeno stated plainly. Renjun nodded his head in agreement and sighed to himself for what felt like the 100th time that day. And to make matters worse his classes didn’t start for another 3 hours. “He’s very sick. I’ll text Hyuck, and Mark-Hyung, if you want to get the rest.” Jeno nodded his head and went to inform Jaemin’s brothers of his condition, while Renjun went and called their two friends Donghyuck, and Mark who had classes with Jaemin throughout the day and could probably convince him or force him to go home and rest. Though the one consistent thought that was going through their minds was this, ‘It’s going to be a long day.’ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Na Jaemin was not having a good day. For starters, he woke up this morning to a pounding migraine. His head was pounding so hard he was surprised that his skull was ringing like a bell. And his stomach was in knots, it was rolling so bad that he thought that he was going to throw up before he could leave the bed. And to make matters worse he would get hit with strong waves of nausea periodically. He hasn’t thrown up yet, but he knew that it’s coming. Though when it happens there’s nothing in his stomach for his body to expel. He was so nauseous today that he had skipped breakfast since he had no appetite and he knew that if he tried to eat he’d just throw it all up in the end. So he just got up and did the bare minimum to get ready for his day and when and sat in the kitchen until the smell of his beta mate cooking breakfast was too much for him. So after he left the house, he took his time walking from their student apartment off-campus to his history class that he had at 8. 

He was hoping to get there early enough to claim a nice seat near the back to where he can fall asleep without being caught. Though he doesn't know why he’s going the extra mile to not get caught, the professor for this course didn’t really care if you actually paid any attention to your class or not, he never took role anyway. Jaemin just hoped that he could make it through today without either getting sick or commiting murder or some other felony. One thing that could clue anyone in to when the omega is sick is the fact that he has a complete personality change. He goes from his usual, light, bubbly happy going self, to a clone of Renjun. Poor Jeno. But the main idea of it is, that he’s moody and irritable when he doesn’t feel good and most of the time he just wants to be left alone. 

Once he got into the lecture room, Jaemin took his seat in the very back. After he had sat his stuff down, he put his hood up and his head in his arms. He had dozed off for a few moments before he was woken up when someone came and sat down beside him. “Hey, Jaemin-ah, you’re here early.” His best friend Lee Donghyuck said as he sat down beside him. The two of them had been friends since they were in elementary school. Donghyuck, who is another omega, and him would always end up stuck together because of their secondary-gender. So needless to say they became fast friends and have been stuck with each other ever since. And they do everything together. Donghyuck and his mate Mark, and Jaemin and his two idiots always have a weekly movie night, and doing other stuff that college kids do. Getting back on topic here though. The whole point of it is that the two of them are best friends, and they do everything together and their friendship is even stronger because they both bonded over their omega status. Though that doesn’t stop him from wanting to kill his best friend from time to time. 

Jaemin lifted his head up from his arms to meet his friend’s gaze. And the look that he got in return once Donghyuck was able to see his face gave everything away. Yep, now everyone knew that he wasn’t feeling his best and was most likely sick with some sort of ailment that he had contracted from his little brother Jisung. He was 18 and a senior in high school and somehow managed to not be able to contract any of the diseases that littered his school, but always managed to box them up and take them home to give to Jaemin and their older brother Jaehyun. “Man, you look like absolute shit.” Donghyuck bluntly told him. And that quip brought Jaemin out of his head and back to reality. “Well, not all of us can be as stunningly beautiful as you Hyuck.” Jaemin bit back at him. Donghyuck just laughed at him and shoved him playfully. “Nice complement, but really what’s going on with you Nana?” Hyuck asked. Jaemin took a minute to actually think of what he was going to say. He could tell him the truth about his health and how he was probably going to vomit on Donghyuck at some point today, or he could just lie and hope that all of his problems would go away by themselves. He thought it over for a moment and decided that it was too much work for him to talk today and just went with lying since it required less talking. “Nothing, M’fine Hyuck, just tired.” He muttered. He really hoped that his best friend would buy the lie that he just told him. “Bullshit.” Donghyuck told him. Or maybe not. Another reason why the two omegas are just good friends for so long is that they both have gotten good at calling each other out on their shit. 

“Come on Jaemin-ah, tell me what’s wrong, omega to omega.” Donghyuck whispered to him. Jaemin sighed and pulled his phone out from his pocket. It was 7:35, and they were still the only ones in the room. Though they had about 15 minutes before people started to spill into the room. “Fine.” Jaemin sighed. He knew that if he didn’t say anything now, then he’d never hear the end of it until he caved in. “I woke up this morning with a migraine, and I’m tired and achy, overall I feel like crap.” Jaemin told him. Donghyuck nodded his head in understanding and started to rub circles into his back, hoping to offer some comfort to his friend. “And,” Donghyuck said. Jaemin knew what his friend was implying, and knew that he couldn’t get out of this. “Ok, I’m also incredibly nauseated and I’m pretty sure that I’m going to throw up at some point today, not sure when though, and sorry in advance if I do it on you.” Jaemin told him. Donghyuck sighed, as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He knew his best friend was very stubborn and hard headed, but it still amazes him sometimes at the lengths that he will go to,to hide that he’s unwell.   
“Do Jeno, and Injunie know about any of this?” He asked him. “Probably, I mean I tried to not let it show, but at the same time I also didn’t really do anything to cover it up either.” Jaemin told him. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, and thought how stupid his friends can be sometimes. The two young men turned their heads when they heard the door to the classroom open and students started spilling into the room. Donghyuck glanced down at his watch that Mark gave him for his birthday and saw that it was 7:50. He had about 5 minutes to convince Jaemin to leave and go home before their professor came in and would make it that much harder to get him out. Though that whole plan got derailed when their professor had gotten in earlier than normal and that was the end of that. Great, well he had to come up with a different plan then. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To his credit Jaemin lasted longer than he thought that he would. His and Donghyuck’s class started at 8am, and it was now about 8:32am if the clock on his phone was anything to go by. All of his symptoms had increased significantly as time had passed on. He had managed to doze on and off throughout the class so far. He had no clue what the professor was droning on about down there and he didn’t really care at the moment, he can just get Hyuck to give him the notes that he missed out on later. Right now he was more concerned with not throwing up all over his stuff. He closed his eyes again and rested his head on his arms. In all of the times that he had been sick this was the absolute worse that it had ever been. Jaemin wanted to die, he was so sick and miserable. And the back rubs that Donghyuck had been doing since before classes were only helping so much. It also didn’t help that his stomach was rolling so much that he had to hold gags. And let me tell you swallowing your own vomit was not very appetizing. 

When his stomach had flipped itself for the 10th time in the past 5 minutes, Jaemin knew he was about done for. He had reached his limit and he just wanted this to be over with already. After stifling another gag, Jamein couldn’t take it anymore. He got up out of his seat, and knocked into Donghyuck almost taking him out in the process. He was able to navigate the rest of his way out of the classroom without any problems, and then sprinted down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Barging into the bathroom Jaemin didn’t even take any time to see if the stall he was going into was empty or not. He just threw open the door and fell to his knees in front of the toilet just when he couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

He didn’t know how long he had been throwing up for when he had jumped in shock when he felt a hand being placed on his back. Though before he could do anything about it, his body was racked with another gag. He was absolutely sure that he was going to end up dying at some point with the rate that he was going at. Though the hand on his back never left, whoever it was, they were rubbing soothing circles into his back as he puked. Even though it didn’t really change anything, Jaemin felt better, cause it’s the thought that counts right? 

When he was finally able to come up for air Jaemin had turned around to see who was in the bathroom with him. It didn’t really surprise him that it was Donghyuck who was there with him rubbing his back. The two of them have always done stuff like this for each other. Donghyuck was known for getting sick during his cycles right before his heat would hit. So while he was still technically able to come to school, he would spend most of his time in the bathroom with Jaemin rubbing his back as he puked. It was a fun time. Regardless of that, the two of them always did stuff like this for each other even before they got boyfriends and mated them. Jaemin has Renjun and Jeno, while Hyuck has his mate Mark Lee. 

Mark Lee was originally from Canada before he ended up moving to South Korea with his family. He had moved here to Seoul when they were in middle school. And Donghyuck has been in love with him ever since. Though at first Mark hated him. Well, it wasn’t exactly hate per sey. When Donghyuck likes something or someone he sort of attaches himself to it. He’s very obsessive, and stubborn about what he likes. And Mark was one of the people that he has ever obsessed about the most. And they finally got together when Mark was in his last year of high school. Mark had kissed him backstage after one of Hyuck’s performances in their school play. And they ended up mating almost two years later when they followed Mark into the same university. Jaemin couldn’t be any more happier for his best friend. 

Now, back to the topic at hand here. After what felt like forever puking his guts out into one of the toilets in the math buliding’s bathroom, Jaemin finally felt like his stomach was completely empty. He took a chance and pulled himself away from the toilet to lean up against the wall of the stall. And Donghyuck had moved to be crouched down on the floor next to him. “Are you done?” He had asked him. Jaemin took a few minutes to think about it and rub his stomach a little bit. Jaemin finally shook his head at him. “Yeah, I think I’m done, I just want to go home.” He told him. Donghyuck nodded his head and moved closer to help his friend stand up. “Can you move yet?” He asked him. Jaemin nodded his head and tried to move to help his friend get him off of the floor. “Don’t worry I already texted Mark, and he’s with Jeno, and I got Renjun too, he’s going to text your brothers and tell them that you’re sick.” Donghyuck told him. Jaemin just nodded his head in agreement as the two of them made their way out of the men’s room.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It ended up taking the two of them longer than they thought it would to get Jaemin home. They had to stop once on the path between campus and the trio’s apartment to let Jaemin take a break to take a breather to try and settle his stomach. Eventually they got there in one piece. Once Donghyuck had opened the door with the spare key that he received when they moved in last year. As soon as the door was fully opened, Jaemin sprung from his friend’s grasp and sprinted to the hallway bathroom. Donghyuck sighed to himself, and went to close the door and lock up so that he could go and check on his friend. 

About 15 minutes after he got home Jaemin was finally able to stop puking. He went and cleaned himself up a bit and changed into comfier clothes. Afterwards he went out into the living room to see if Donghyuck was still there. When he walked into the room he saw his friend making up the couch with pillows and blankets. Jaemin walked over to him to see what he was doing. “What are you doing?” Jaemin croaked out as he approached his friend from behind. Donghyuck didn’t even flinch when he heard him speak. “Oh, I’m just making up the couch for us, because I know you don’t want to go and lay in bed without Jen, and Injunnie.” Donghyuck told him. Jaemin shrugged half-heartedly. He wasn’t wrong, but he also wasn’t going to tell him that. 

The two of them ended up cuddling on the couch with each other. They had a few more hours to kill still, since today was a busy day course wise for everyone else but the two of them. And everyone was somewhat pacified with the knowledge that Donghyuck was there so Jaemin wasn’t alone by himself. And Jaemin didn’t really mind at all, Donghyuck was warm, and the pillows and blankets were soft, and he felt like crap, but it was all ok. The two of them had been cuddling together for half an hour when Donghyuck had brought up something that made Jaemin snort. 

“Hey Nana, I’m going to suggest something, but you can’t get mad at me when I tell you alright?” Donghyuck said. “Sure, go ahead Hyuck, hit me with it.” “Do you think that you could be pregnant?” Donghyuck asked him. Jaemin snorted at that, and started laughing a little bit. “Me? Pregnant? Really, Hyuck that’s priceless.” Jaemin told him. Donghyuck rolled his at him and smacked him on the arm. “It’s not completely far fetched, Nana, think about it.” Donghyuck told him. “You’ve been feeling like crap for weeks, and so far you’ve been able to hide it from Injunnie and Jen, but now you’re throwing.” Jaemin thought about it for a minute. “And not to mention the fact that you missed both your heat and your cycle last week.” Jaemin huffed at him for that. “So, I probably have the flu or something, I’ve been having my migraines again, and I’ve been stressed out so much that I messed up my cycles.” Jaemin told him. Donghyuck gave him a look that he would typically give Mark when the older would make him mad. “Really, well everything that you just listed off, are all symptoms of pregnancy you know.” 

Jaemin took in all of what his friend had said, and thought about it. It had made sense what he was saying. But he couldn’t be pregnant right? Sure, him and Jeno, and Renjun have had sex. They’ve done it multiple times, they’re mated of course. Though they used protection all the time, well most of the time, kind of half of the time, 25 percent of the time. Ok, that’s when he knew that he was screwed. One of the last times that he remembered being very, very intimate with his lovers he can’t really remember if they used condoms or not. So there was in fact a very good chance that he could be pregnant. In the midst of all of this Jaemin realized that he was going to vomit again. 

The next 15 minutes found the two young omegas in the couple’s bathroom. Jaemin was on his knees in front of the toilet dry-heaving, while Donghyuck was fluttering around the room getting him some water, rubbing his back and trying to find the stash of pregnancy test that the two of them had hidden here. When they were in high school they were taught that it was a very smart idea to keep a few tests on hand when they were older, just for emergencies like this. So that’s what they did. There was a stash here, and one at the place that Donghyuck shared with Mark. Heck, there was even one at Jaemin’s older brother’s place, since his mate’s younger brother was an omega too. And they had one at Donghyuck’s older brother Taeyong’s place for emergencies, and he thought nothing of it since he too was an omega like his brother. Though Taeyong didn’t really need his anymore since he was already pregnant. 

Once Jaemin finally came up for air, Donghyuck was already handing him the test that he had finally found. Jaemin sat there on his bathroom floor staring at the stupid little sick in his hand. Was he nervous? Hell yeah he was, there was a great possibility that he could be pregnant, and that alone is a great change in his life, and that’s not even factoring in how his mates and all of their families will react to it. Donghyuck noticed that his friend had zoned out on him and he had started snapping his fingers in his face and doing other things to grab his friend’s attention. He was finally able to snap him out of it and bring him back to reality. “Jaemin, what’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked when he noticed that it looked like his friend looked like he was about ready to burst into tears over this. “W-What if it’s positive…?” Jaemin whispered out. “What am I going to do if I’m pregnant?” He said as he started to sob. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Donghyuck was taken aback by his friend’s outburst. Yes, Jaemin was a very loving and affectionate person, but he never really cried. Jaemin had always said that it was because he was an ugly crier, and hated how puffy it made his face look. And then there was the fact that he always suggested but Jaemin shot down. And that was that he was embarrassed to have anyone see him cry. So he always tried to avoid it as much as possible. Though this time it was a huge exception to his no crying rule. And Donghyuck himself was sort of at a loss of what to do at the moment. No matter what he told him, if that rest turned out to be positive Jaemin would lose it and he’s not sure if he has the ability to put him back together or not by himself.   
“Everything is going to be alright, Nana ok?” Donghyuck told him as he sat beside him on the floor. “We’ll get you through this ok, I’ll make sure that nothing bad happens because of this.” Donghyuck told him after he placed an arm around him. Jaemin just buried his face in his friend’s shirt and continued to sob his heart out. It took about 20 minutes for Donghyuck to be able to get Jaemin to calm down enough to speak coherently. “What am I going to do Hyuck?” Jaemin asked him with a sniffle. His voice sounded horrible with the damage that the combination of crying and vomiting had done on him. And his eyes were still a little bit bloodshot from the tears. Over all he looked like a complete and utter wreck. 

“Well,” Donghyuck told him as he looked him in the eyes. “You’ll never know unless you go and see.” Jaemin looked at him for a moment and he seemed to be weighing his options. “Fine, but I’m not peeing on this stupid stick with you in here with me.” He told him. Donghyuck looked at him like ‘Really’? They’ve been friends for years and this wouldn’t be the first time that they saw each other naked. But the heated look that he was getting from his friend reminded him of his older brother Taeyong, who is also pregnant and how those looks from him ended. He shuddered internally just thinking about it. So he gave up and got up, but not before helping his friend out of the floor and went to leave the room. “All yours!” He called as he shut the door behind him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Donghyuck had left Jaemin alone in the bathroom, the weight of the situation finally hit him. There was a very likely chance that he was in fact pregnant with either Renjun or Jeno’s child. That part about whose kid it was wasn’t the big part that he was worried about. All three of them had agreed to mate with each other and they all loved each other equally. Jaemin was sure that the DNA of the other parent wouldn’t affect their relationship at all. But the fact that Jaemin was pregnant at all could possibly end all of it. Though he was getting a head of himself here. Jeno and Renjun love him deeply and he loves them with the same if not more of an intensity back. Having a baby, at only 20 when they’re in the middle of college wouldn’t change anything right? 

Ok Jaemin really needed to stop thinking about stuff and just take the test already. He took a deep breath and pulled open the tab on the box. The directions for the thing were pretty simple. Pee on the stick wait 5 minutes then check the results when it beeps. If it showed a little negative sign (-), then he wasn’t pregnant, and if there was a little positive sign(+) then he was most likely screwed. It took awhile for him to actually work up the nerve to take it. He had to work himself through 2 waves of nausea and 1 anxiety attack to do it. Once he was done he sat the test on the sink’s counter and moved to sit on the edge of the tub. He was sitting there with his head in his hands when he heard a knock at the door. 

Jaemin’s head popped up so fast you’d thought he gave himself whiplash. “Jaemin-ah, are you ok? You’ve been in there for a while?” Donghyuck called from the other side of the bathroom door. And it was then that Jaemin realized that he hadn’t locked the door after him, so his best friend could have just walked in whenever, but he knocked because he was trying to respect his friend’s privacy. Jaemin took a deep breath before he decided to speak. “Door’s unlocked Hyuck.” That was all of the permission that his friend needed before he opened the door and walked in. He saw his friend sitting on the end of the bathtub, and he could tell that he was a nervous wreck. 

“Do you know yet?” Donghyuck asked him softly as he came to sit down beside him on the tub’s edge. “No, I still have a couple of minutes left I think, my phone will go off whenever it’s ready.” Jaemin told him. The two of them ended up sitting there for a good solid minute before Donghyuck had spoken up again. “Are you nervous?” He asked him. “Terrified.” Jaemin told him. “I’m completely freaking out over the fact that I may have just screwed my whole life up.” “Don’t say that.” Donghyuck told him. “Your mom had Jaehyun-Hyung when she was younger than you and had you at the same age that you are now and she still had a pretty decent life.” Jaemin sighed to himself and put his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I’m going to do Hyuck.” He whispered. “I’ll tell you what you’re going to do, if you’re pregnant you’re going to tell everyone that you want to and then go from there, and you’ll have all of your family, friends, and your two wonderful mates by your side the whole time.” He saw Jaemin get ready to say something and cut him off before he could say anything. “ Don’t even think about it, Injunnie and Jen will be ecstatic if you’re pregnant and you have them both so wrapped around your finger that they’ll do anything for you.” The two of them were in such a heated discussion they almost didn’t hear Jaemin’s phone go off when it did. Jaemin stood up and walked over to the counter to check the test with Donghyuck right behind him. Jaemin paused for a moment, and looked back at his best friend. “I’m scared.” He told him. “ Don’t worry I’ll be here the whole time.” Donghyuck told him. Jaemin took a deep breath and picked up the test. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

To say that both Jeno and Renjun were worried beyond belief about their boyfriend was in fact a huge understatement. When they had gotten word from their friends Donghyuck and Mark that the former had to take a sick Jaemin home their instincts just went wild. Both had a hard time concentrating on tasks throughout their respective days, they were so worried. They would have dropped everything and went straight home if it wasn’t for a text that they had received from their omega threatening them to stay and go to class. So stay they did. But when their last class ( which they shared with each other) let out they raced straight home to their apartment to check on Jaemin. Their friend Mark even came along too since he was mated to Donghyuck. He was going to check on Jaemin and pick Donghyuck to take him to his older brother’s place for their regular weekly scheduled fight. 

Donghyuck’s older brother Taeyong who was also an omega was about 5 years older than them. He was 24, almost 25, unmated and pregnant. Well he almost ended up being mated, but the Asshole as Donghyuck had so lovingly taken to call him ditched his brother in the middle of the night with no note, no nothing. Though no one liked him anyway but Taeyong, since he treated him and everyone around him like scum. It royally pissed Donghyuck off to no end. He loved his brother a lot and is really attached to him, he thought that his brother deserved better than that jerk ever did. Not long after he left, Taeyong found out that he was pregnant. Taeyong and everyone else around him was happy for him. Though they couldn’t tell the father anyway if they wanted to since he just sort of dropped off of the face of the earth. But that was ok with everyone. The only thing that Donghyuck didn’t like about the situation was that Taeyong now lived alone since his now ex-boyfriend (Whose name shall never be mentioned in either Taeyong or Donghyuck’s presence if you valued your life.) was gone and Donghyuck had moved in with Mark when they mated. Donghyuck was worried about him being alone while pregnant and wanted him to move in until the baby was born at least. Needless to say that was about 2 months ago and they’re still at a stalemate. 

Getting back on topic though, the trio walked up the 3 flights of stairs that it took to get to their apartment since the elevator was broken. When they got there Renjun took out his keys and unlocked the door, and they all went in. The opening of the door had brought Donghyuck out of one of the back rooms to meet the group head on. “Can’t you guys be a little bit louder? If Jaemin’s not awake yet, he certainly will be now.” Donghyuck said as he scolded them from the entryway. “Sorry babe.” Mark said as he moved out from behind his friends and went to go kiss his omega on the lips. “You’re lucky you’re cute Mark Lee.” He whispered against his lips. Jeno clearing his throat from the doorway brought the couple back to reality. 

The two of them pulled away embarrassed, and a little bit flustered. “ Well, be leaving the three of you alone now.” Donghyuck said as he went to go and gather his stuff. “Nana is still asleep, and he has been for the past hour and a half, he was doing good earlier but call us if you need anything, we’ll be at Tyong-Hyung’s.” He told them as he pulled Mark out the door and slammed it shut behind him. “And he said that we were loud.” Renjun muttered under his breath as he went to go and lock the door. Once that was done the alpha and the beta went back to their bedroom to check on their omega. 

When they reached the master bedroom they saw Jaemin curled up in a ball in his nest that he had made on their bed. It looked cute, but the only sad thing about it was that they would have to wake Jaemin up to get his permission to enter his nest so that they don’t freak him out. While Jeno got tasked with doing that, Renjun went to use the bathroom and gather any supplies that they might need to take care of their sick mate. Though while he was looking around for their thermometer, he accidently ended up kicking over the trashcan by the sink. Grumbling, Renjun had bent down to pick up the excess trash back into the can. But he stopped in his movements when a flash of a stick with something on it caught his attention. Picking it up he realized that it was a pregnancy test, and more than that it was a positive one. Renjung was beyond shock at this news. The only two people that this could have belonged to were either Donghyuck and Jeno. Wanting answers he walked out into the bedroom to show the evidence to Jeno. 

“Have you gotten him to wake up yet?” Renjun asked as he came into the room. Jeno shook his head as he was still trying to wake the omega up by shaking his shoulders. “What do you have in your hand?” Jeno asked when he gave up on waking Jaemin and walked over to his beta mate. “It’s a pregnancy test, a positive one.” Renjun said to him. Jeno’s eyes were bigger than any saucer that Renjun had seen in his life. “What?!” Jeno croaked out. He couldn’t believe one of their friends was pregnant. That was great news, but he wondered why they came here to do it. I mean the only omega that lived here was Jaemin and he was one of the only ones who was here constantly. Then it dawned on him what this could actually mean. “You think that Jaemin’s pregnant?” He said. Renjun nodded his head.“It’s either him or Hyuck, they’re the only two who could get pregnant that supposedly weren’t already that have been here lately.” And what he said made a lot of sense to him. Though their conversation was interrupted when they heard shuffling behind them and a voice spoke out. “Guys?” 

The two of them froze when they heard Jaemin speak. Their attention turned towards the bed where he was sitting up. He still looked half-asleep, and didn’t seem to be very aware of his surroundings. When he got his eyes to focus enough they landed on his two mates, and a smile lit up on his face. Though that smile didn’t last long to when his eyes traveled down to what Renjun had in his hand. All of his life just seemed to drain from his face. Renjun and Jeno’s eyes looked down to where Jaemin was staring and realized that they had been caught. “Nana.” Jeno spoke as he cleared his throat. “Is there something that you need to tell us.” And that was when the dam broke. 

It took over an hour to get Jaemin to calm down enough to be able to talk again. And when he could he had Renjun and Jeno sit with him in his nest as he explained what was going on with him. “When Hyuck brought me home earlier, I got sick again.” Jaemin told them. The other two were very quiet while Jaemin talked. To be honest it was making him a little bit nervous. “When I was done Hyuck had made a comment about me possibly being pregnant. I didn’t believe him at first, but then I started thinking about it more and more, I realized that there was a chance he could have been right.” Jaemin paused and took a moment to collect his thoughts. He brought up a hand to his stomach and began rubbing circles on it. Jeno wrapped an arm around him as Renjun brought a hand up to cup his face. Jaemin eventually was able to get himself under control and went back to telling his story. 

Jaemin took a deep breath and leaned in closer so that he was touching both Renjun and Jeno. “It’s ok Jaemin-ah, just say what you have to say, we won’t be mad.” Renjun whispered to him as he brushed away his tears. “Anyway, I took the test, I thought you know it’d be negative, I could prove Hyuck wrong and I would have gone through my first pregnancy scare.” Jaemin started crying silently after that. It took a few minutes before he was able to talk again. “When I checked the test it was positive.” Jaemin stated. “I’m pregnant.” He whispered through tears. 

Both Renjun and Jeno’s hearts broke at the sound of their pregnant mate crying. They could tell by the scared pheromones that he was releasing. They both felt awful that he had at least 3 hours to spend freaking out while they weren’t there to comfort them. The two of them turned their heads towards their boyfriend and saw that he had pretty much just caved in on himself. This just wouldn’t do for either of them. 

“Jaemin-ah, hey, hey look at me.” Renjun whispered as he put his hands on Jaemin’s face to be able to get him to look at him. Jaemin still sat there against Jeno’s chest with his head down and his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. “Ok, then just listen to what we have to say then.” Renjun told him. He didn’t get an answer in response so he just went ahead and talked. “We love you so much, you will never know how much we love you Nana.” Renjun said. “We’re not mad at you in anyway.” Jaemin sniffled at that. Jeno went and kissed him on the head. “But I’m pregnant.” Jaemin said. He finally looked up at him and he looked absolutely upset. “That’s ok baby.” Jeon said when he finally spoke up. “We love you Na Jaemin and nothing will ever change that.” He said as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. “I second that, we’re here with you for whatever you want to do baby.” Renjun said as he took his turn to kiss the omega. And Jaemin began to realize that he was able to get through this with both of his lovers at his side. He realized that he could do this, and he was ready for whatever the world could think of to throw at him.


End file.
